Back Again
by cookie-nookie-chan
Summary: AU: Ichigo's a business tycoon taking over his father's work while Rukia's a super model. What happens when they meet unexpectedly, 8 years after separating ways. Will they give love a second chance? IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"_Tonight, all roads lead to Sereitei Palace as Japan hosts the biggest Asian fashion event of the year! Top designers, super models and critiques all over the world will be gathered tonight to showcase their very best fashion offering for the year! We have heard that the Kuchiki empire princess will be coming tonight, fresh from her Manolo Blahnik pictorial in London, along with other personalities such as Super Model turned Fashion Editor, Shiounin Yourichi together with her long time partner – producer Urahara Kisuke. _

_In your screens now, wearing a champagne colored vintage Prada gown is the voluptuous Victoria's Secret Model, Rangiku Matsumoto. Coming in next is the owner of Fashion Today Magazine, Joushiro Ukitake together with Wine tycoon, Kyoraku Shunsui. _

_It has been announced that a lot more celebrities has confirmed their attendance for tonight, stay tuned here in Tokyo Entertainment News for more updates, this is your fashion correspondent Hinamori Momo, reporting._

* * *

"Now, now.. Hush my boy. This event wouldn't hurt at all! Maybe you could try to smile even just a tiny weeny bit.. come on, sweetie.. it won't hurt.." Shiounin Yourichi, the Former Super Model and Four-time "Sexiest Woman Alive" awardee fondly touches the scowling carrot head's cheeks as if forcing the man sitting across him to smile. This gesture has earned her another ton of death glare and a more permanent scowl now starting to show in his very handsome face.

"My, my, Youri-chan! I don't think Ichigo-san is in a very good mood today" commented the man sitting beside her with a smirk forming in the corner of his lips. Dressed in a crisp midnight blue tuxedo, Urahara Kisuke was able to maintain his cool casualness despite his formal get up.

Obviously unperturbed by the men's reactions, Yourichi continued to verbally torture the orange haired young man. "Ichigo-san, its the perfect time for you to finally come out and make your presence felt! And these people are the people to meet! Since you will be running your father's business now, you should..."

Covering his ears, Kurosaki Ichigo, the new COO of Japan's biggest televison network - Tokyo Televison finally spoke for the first time. "Yourichi-san, cut the crap! I'm here in your fucking car going to that godforsaken event! So for the life of me, Shut up!!"

"Oh my Kisuke, our little grandson is still having his tantrums at the age of 27!! Isn't he cute?!"

A frustrated scream from a certain orange haired televison tycoon could be heard from outside the sleek black limousine.

­

* * *

"_Ow.. darn this gown!!" _An annoyed Kuchiki Rukia exasperatedly examines the hem of her dark blue Versace gown.

"Having a garment problem, aren't we?!" A devastatingly handsome black haired man winked at the petite raven-haired girl.

"H-Hisagi!!" "W-what are you doing here?? I thought you were still in France! You just brought me in the airport yesterday!" Kuchiki Rukia blinked in apparent surprise.

"Oh.. I missed my cherie! I realized that Paris isn't as romantic when you're not there". Shuuhei Hisagi bowed to kiss Rukia's tiny fingers which are now curled in his hands.

"Paris or Tokyo, you never change Hisagi!" softly laughing at her close friend's romantic antics, Rukia hugs the taller guy and said her hellos. "I'm glad to see you here. Hiyori's driving me mad with all my scheduled appointments and new projects! And then there's Nii-sama.. Argh! I think I'm going to lose it!"

"Hush .. Now that I'm here, we'll going to make Tokyo as romantic as Paris ma cherie!" Hisagi chuckled as he fondly caresses Rukia's cheeks.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara, Shiuonin Yourichi and Kurosaki Ichigo arrived at the Sereitei Palace and was greeted by the press people, and a lot of old familiar faces – well atleast to these two old hogs, Kurosaki thought.

Ichigo silently scanned the place, he must admit that the place is not only big but is of good taste. From what he have heard, it was designed by a certain Toushiro Hitsugaya, the modern day architecture prodigy of Japan. He should really go back to check on this place again some other time, perhaps he can bring Karin and Yuzu – he smiled at this thought. No matter how stupid his father can be, his sisters are another story. He loves them with all his heart, and he would do anything just to make them happy. _Happy. _He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when an image of a certain girl began appearing on his mind.

"My, my, my godson! We are not planning to baby sit on you the whole evening, aren't we Yourichan?" Urahara said in his cool voice – too cool he noted, and somehow, Ichigo just knew that the old man is definitely up to no good.

"But ofcourse! I would love to have you ALONE for the night my love. You see, I've got former admirers, and you wouldn't want them hitting on me tonight, don't you?! Ichigo-san, please go around and enjoy yourself" teasingly, the lavander haired woman winked at the scowling Ichigo and smiled seductively to her grinning husband. "You won't mind, won't you little Ichigo?"

_I am smelling something very fishy here. _Ichigo thought as he turned his back from the two cuddling adults. "Whatever. Just tell me if we are leaving, - and I am telling you - the earlier the better!" He coldly retorted as he headed for the bar.

"Do you really think this little plan of yours will work?!" Yourichi whispered as they walk through the crowded ballroom.

"But Ofcourse! When did I ever fail you my Yourichan?" Urahara Kisuke beamed confidently as he nuzzled his nose to his wife's neck, which has earned him appreciative giggles from the darker woman.

* * *

_I just can't believe they have dragged me into attending this! Damn, I should be home now._ The young COO contemplated as he drank his second champagne glass. He was about to get his third glass when he caught a familiar girl standing close - somewhat too closely to a guy. "_No friggin way she's here!"_.

Kurosaki Ichigo's world suddenly halted when the "familiar girl" turned around to whisper something to the guy she is holding hands with. _"Rukia"_

Kuchiki Rukia, is a well known figure in the country being the only and the younger sister of Kuchiki Byakuya – owner of the Kuchiki Enterprise – a conglomerate company servicing the Real Estate Industry and Transportation Industry in Japan. But her claim to fame and celebrity status is not solely because of their family businesses. Seven years ago, while working as a production assistant in a European Magazine, she became a replacement to a model who eloped the night before their scheduled pictorial. She ended up capturing photographers and critiques a like of her aristocratic innocence and frailty in less than a year, she became the most sought after Asian product model and endorser all throughout Europe. She was hero-worshipped in Japan for her accomplishments and had been Spokes Person to the United Nation from Japan.

Kuchiki Rukia was Kurosaki Ichigo's childhood friend. His father and her brother are fraternity brothers in college, they used to live in the same village and they used to have the same set of friends. They even went to the same school. Everything was going perfectly fine until that fateful day - eight years ago. They separated ways. And his world has never been the same again.

It has been eight years. Eight long damned years since he had last seen her. (Ofcourse, the magazines with her face plastered in the cover - his stupid father and conniving sisters regularly send him won't count) She is really here. In flesh and blood – just a few meters away from him. He drank the nearest glass he could reach and drained it in one gulp, realizing afterwards that its scotch. _Great._

Kuchiki Rukia turned a little scarlet when Hisagi casually placed his arms around her tiny waist. It's not like she's inlove with the guy or something, Hisagi and her have been very close since she started modeling, although they never really had a formal romantic relationship. After all, Shunsui Hisagi is notorious for being a "lady's man". His gorgeousness is coupled by his highly artistic taste, he is not only a fashion model himself, but a very respected fashion photographer as well. They have maintained their friendship primarily because she never assumed nor demanded anything from him. Aside from his natural romantic gestures even in public, Hisagi never said anything to her. But tonight, somehow, she felt that there is something different with the way he is looking and holding her. And just like any typical girl, she can't help but feel excited and flattered.

If it was his third scotch or the fact that Rukia is practically being groped in front of him, he didn't know. What he knows though is that there was an unfamiliar screeching pain in his chest and a throbbing impulse to snatch Rukia away from that guy- and fast! He was never the possessive type, but somehow, tonight, he is having this inclination of kicking a certain black-haired guy's ass.

Rukia felt a burning sensation in her back, as if somebody is intently watching her. Thinking that it was just the press people wanting to know the "latest", she cheerfully turned, only to stiffen and felt the whole world crushing into her. "Y-Y..you..!!!"

"I can see that blue never fails to compliment you, …Rukia." Ichigo's amber eyes dangerously flickered as their gaze met.

"I-ichigo.." the raven haired super model blinked in apparent shock and disbelief, her expressive eyes widening. "No.. I must be dreaming…" she whispered as she disentangled her body from Hisagi.

"R-Rukia, ma cherie? Is there anything wrong? Y-you knew this guy?" Hisagi, obviously concerned moved his hands to her shoulders to caress her softly.

Flinching with the sight of Hisagi's hands in her oh-so-delectable shoulders the orange haired business tycoon decided to cut the contact by offering a firm handshake. "Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia's childhood friend. Nice to meet you".

Hisagi accepted, although oblivious to the other man's deadly glare. "S-Same here.. Shunsei Hisagi, Rukia's….."

"C-can you please get me a glass of wine, Hisagi?" Rukia aws able to stop Hisagi before he could say anything. _And what would he say? That he is my boyfriend? A close friend? Why would it even matter? This is just Ichigo for gods sake! Why am I panicking all of a sudden? _Rukia confusedly asked her self. "..I.. I badly need a drink.. please". Her violent orbs pleading helplessly.

Leaving her alone with this guy isn't exactly what we wanted but Hisagi felt her need to be alone with him, sighing, he gave her a peck on the lips. "I'll be right back baby", he winked before turning his back to the couple.

As if on cue, Soi Fong, the party hostess appeared just before Hisagi reached the bar, and the poor model/photographer found himself being dragged at the farthest side of the ballroom, being introduced to all the VIPs present that night. Seeing this, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's arms and tugged her outside, away from everyone.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! … YOU.. YOU..!!" Rukia screamed as they reached the terrace.

"You what? –You handsome devil?" Ichigo menacingly smirked. "Ah Rukia, you never change. You are still as noisy as before.." he added as he intently looked at her.

Although she is used with this kind of scrutiny from the press and fashion photographers, it was Ichigo – and only Ichigo who can make her feel like this with just a mere glance. And now, Ichigo is looking at her so closely, she can hardly breath, she felt her knees swerving, her body trembling. _God, after all these years, he can still affect me like this. _She blinked, holding the metal railings to support her. Giving the coldest tone and emotionless face she could muster, she answered his stare. "You always enjoy teasing and tormenting me, don't you Kurosaki? After all these years, you haven't really changed."

Ichigo wasn't exactly listening to the words that she was saying but he cannot help but wince at the coldness of her voice. Despite her emotionless face, he is still mesmerized by her beauty. Yes, despite all these years, He – Kurosaki Ichigo has been and will always be captivated by her.

"We have nothing to talk about here Kurosaki-san, I should be going back inside, Hisagi must be looking for me." Ichigo's trance was cut with the mention of Hisagi's name. Could he possibly be? No.. but he called her cherie! And he kissed her right in front of her! _Who the Fuck is that guy Rukia? _Ichigo can only feel his rage surging.

Not receiving any reaction from Ichigo, Rukia turned her heels to go back inside the ballroom, but Ichigo was way faster-and stronger than she is. Before she could protest, she was already imprisoned in his chest, receiving a fierce kiss. A kiss full of questions, pain, loneliness.. and longing? A kiss, she must admit she missed all these years.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Ichigo… who's your first kiss?" A beaming Rukia smiled expectantly at her friend who is currently reading his manga. They are in first year high school, and it is just one of those lazy afternoons that they just hang out at Ichigo's house. _

"_What the fuck are you talking about? Just draw Chappy and shut up! Idiot." An annoyed Ichigo answered, not even looking at her as he continued reading his manga._

"_But.. but they are talking about it school.. and.. and.. Keigo asked me if I already have one.." Rukia looked away trying to hide her blushing cheeks._

_Ichigo snapped upon hearing the name of his perverted friend. He knows that Keigo has a crush on Rukia, but he is not expecting him to make some moves on her.. Keigo must know that he will feel his wrath should he try to lay one finger at Rukia. "Did that idiot tried to kiss you???". Keigo is a dead man. As he sprinted to the door, preparing to beat the hell out of his 'former' friend._

"_N-no! Ichigo! He did not- you dope! You seriously think I'd let him do THAT to me?!!" annoyed, Rukia pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. " I was just asking you because they said guys do it earlier!"_

_Now calming a bit, Ichigo returned to his "area" in his bed, as he starts to read his manga again. "What is it to you anyway?" _

"_I want to know!" Rukia moved closer to him still pouting her well defined lips. "I've known you since we were in diapers, and if you have kissed someone without my knowledge, then that means you have kept secrets from me!! So tell me! Have you kissed someone?? Who is she??!"_

_Ichigo rolled eyes and turned to face Rukia. "Do you really want to know?"_

_A wide smile appeared on her lips. "Very much!"_

"_Then.." Ichigo closed their gap and kissed Rukia on the lips. It was nothing deep, more of a slight brushing of their lips. Rukia felt her face burning but she must admit that she liked the warm feeling that Ichigo's lips is giving her. And as fast as the kiss have started, it has ended even before Rukia could muster anything._

"_That Rukia, is my first kiss"_

_end of flash back_

* * *

_To be continued _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I forgot to put my notes in my first chapter, (This is my first fanfic so I kinda got excited in posting. wink) Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they sure inspire me to update more often.

Disclaimer: Even if I ask Kubo to marry me, I'm afraid I still can't own Bleach.

**Notes:**

CEO- Chief Operating Officer (its like the president/owner of the company)

Kami- God

FBI- Federal Bureau of Investigation (US)

Oprah- Duh.. Don't tell me you don't know her??

Tyra Banks – Super Model turned talk show host (see "America's Next Top Mpdel")

"If you have no more questions, then the meeting is adjourned" exclaimed the orange haired CEO as he collected the folders that he will be studying the rest of the day.

The executive officers of Tokyo Zangetsu Television, is mostly composed of his father's colleagues – his godfather, Urahara Kisuke, regarded as "The Steven Speilberg of Japan" is the Vice President for Entertainment, Kurochi Mayuri, a total techie weirdo is the Vice President for Engineering, Shiba Kuukaku a former FBI agent is the Head of Security (despite her very feminine appearance, she sure does know how to kick some serious butts), then there's Unohana Retsu, Tokyo Zangetsu TV's "motherly figure" who handles all the financial aspects of the company. Uryuu Ryuken, one of his father's best friends is in-charge of the News and Current Affairs Department – he is also Uryuu Ishda's dad, one of Japan's most popular news anchors and Ichigo's high school friend. Last on the list is Ukitake Jushiro – who despite of his personal businesses still chose to stay as the Vice President for Marketing and Communication.

"That ain't bad my boy, that ain't bad" a grinning Urahara Kisuke caught Ichigo's attention.

"We've never had a meeting this serious before, I remember your father trying to prank each and every one of us every meeting! Well, it's a good thing you are not like him but it sure won't hurt if you will try to smile, Ichigo-san" a smiling Jushiro said, earning a chuckle from Unohana Retsu.

"Well, I'm sure Ichigo-san is into a lot of pressure right now, but you don't really have to put everything in your shoulders." The soft spoken Vice President for Finance said.

"Remember Ichigo-boy, we are being paid some hefty amount of cash every month just to make sure that we make your job, a lot more easier – ne? Besides, I heard that Kuchiki girl is in town, maybe you should pay her a visit or something. Aren't the two of you friends or whatever?" with a mischievous smile, Kuukaku winked at the young CEO – who is now obviously being pissed with the sudden outburst of love and support from his father's colleagues.

Its not that he didn't want their advice and support – its just that he's been desperately trying the whole damn week to keep his mind busy at work so that he could forget a certain raven haired midget who has been lingering in his freaking mind since that Fashion Night Event – and talking with his father's friend wouldn't help at all. They all knew about Rukia and he'll be damned if she'll be dragged into this conversation – which unfortunately for him, is happening right now.

"We used to be friends, yes. But we got busy about college life then she went into that modeling thing and I trained for management in Europe, so that makes us I don't know, old acquaintances – of some sorts." _Damn these nosy old hogs. _Ichigo tried his best to sound calm and dismissive hoping that the old people would just drop the subject and leave him alone. But to his dismay, Urahara, Jushiro, Unohana and Kuukaku stared at him with much interest; they even ordered another round of coffee as they sat comfortably in their chairs. _You've got to be kidding me. _Ichigo told himself as he stared questioningly to the four nosy old people.

"Old acquaintances ne? You've got to try harder little Ichigo!" Kuukaku chuckled sipping her fresh coffee.

"Wha..? What's this?! Truth or dare with the new CEO?!" confused, Ichigo looked at each one of them trying to decode what they are up to.

"We saw you and Rukia at the Fashion event last week – at the garden side to be exact" Unohana said looking intently at him.

Suddenly feeling very uneasy, Ichigo felt his face heating up – turning as red as tomato wishing that the great Kami would send a tsunami to eat him alive - right here, right now. _Kami! Why does it have to me??_

Ukitake, feeling a little embarrassed for his "boss", simply looked away. "We (cough) saw you kissing her".

"Sowhatwearefriendsanyway" the youngest man glared rather too fast and too defensive, much to the amusement of the four executives.

"Oh, It sure looked like that to us!" the black haired head of security assessed with a chuckle.

Reaching his limit, Ichigo sighed and stood up to collect his things. He had enough of the day's torment. "Whatever! Just think whatever you like, Kuchiki Rukia and I are just old friends and it is just as simple as that. I don't give a damn if she's in Japan or in Pluto, so please, spare us of your match making hobby". He concluded as he headed towards the door.

"But we are not match making my godson! You see, Ms Kuchiki agreed to host a show in our television, we are meeting her tonight!" Kisuke coyly retorted flashing his "Im-an-evil-genius" smile.

Kurosaki Ichigo banged his head at the glass door.

"You have to be kidding me! No way!" Kuchiki Rukia slumped in her couch with utter disbelief. "There is no way I'm hosting a talk show in the friggin' network! How could you do this me?"

"Rukia, calm down! We are talking about good bucks here. Besides, the concept is really good it's a bit of an Oprah and Tyra Banks show something. They have been cooking it for quiet sometime and you are the only person they have in mind to do this. Come on! What's the big deal?" Hiyori rolled her eyes, unfazed by the petite super model's outburst. She won't be her manager for almost seven years if she's not accustomed to her tantrums every now and then.

"I.. I have to go back in Paris! ..I..I still have modeling there, remember??"

"It's a once a week show, you will have to tape in advance while you're here in Japan, for the rest, you can tape in Paris, they even offered the personal jet of the Kurosaki's to fetch you anywhere in this freaking world!"

"But.." the raven haired Kuchiki princess resisted

"No buts Rukia! I've already said yes, we will meet them tonight at Gotei Hotel, be there by 7, okay?" the blond girl glared at Rukia, who was left with no other choice but to agree. It doesn't really count that they are almost at the same height; Hiyori can scare any eight footer guy by just raising a eye brow, although she may look rough and ruthless, Hiyori is such a kind hearted person. Rukia knows too well that she will not do anything that will cause her harm – atleast until today. _Screw Kurosaki in Hell! _

6:30. _Damn, what the fuck am I going to wear?? Long sleeves polo? Nah, too formal. Shirt? Too casual. This one and a vest? Argh.. _

Frustrated over his clothes, Kurosaki Ichigo massaged his with apparent dismay. _Why on Earth am I too conscious with what I'm going to wear? Its not like we'll be on a date or something! But she's a super model! _A tiny voice whispered inside his head._ You don't want to her the luxury of mocking your choice in clothing. Yeah, and what kind of people would chose a midget for a super model anyway?! _The carrot top scowled, still trying to calm his nerves. _I guess this one might just do the trick. _The young CEO smirked as he pulled something from his closet.

"_Rukia, don't ever try to wear that dress again". A scowling orange head blurted out one Saturday night while they are walking at mall._

"_Huh? Why?! I like this dress!" An unbelieving Rukia exclaimed crossing her arms around her chest. _

"_Because I said so" Kurosaki Ichigo looked away increasing the pace of his walking. _

"_What's your problem strawberry?!" Obviously pissed, Rukia smacked Ichigo with her shoes._

"_Ouch! Why do you have to that? Damn it hurts. You may have killed some of my brain cells you know" Ichigo glared at the raven haired midget who is now smiling triumphantly. _

"_If you don't wanna get hurt, answer me properly the next time I asked you a question – pea brain! Now stop whining and tell me why you don't like this dress!" Now holding the other pair of her shoes, ready to attack anytime, Rukia menacingly glared at Ichigo – both oblivious to the concerned stares they are receiving from the people passing by. "Don't I look nice Ichigo?" she added in a dangerous tone._

"_Y.. you look nice.. G-great actually, but.." The orange haired teenager stammered._

"_But?!" _

"_But all these stupid perverted bastards kept looking at you the whole day, Kami help me or I'm gonna send them all in the infirmary!!!" Ichigo ranted exasperatedly glaring with every word that he said, leaving Rukia staring at him dumbfolded. _

"_I-Ichigo…" _

Rukia tenderly smiled as she recalled that incident with Ichigo. _That guy really has some temper issues. _She fondly recalled. _But I liked it when he goes berserk like that. Although he never admitted it, he was really the overprotective type. _Her sweet smiled turned somewhat mischievously as she examined her walk in closet. _If he thinks I can easily forget our little reunion last week – then he is absolutely wrong! I will make sure that you will never be able to forget this night. We have a score to settle Kurosaki. _Rukia thought, as she muses over her clothes.

_-to be continued-_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

A/N: So it's a bit short and a cliffhanger too, I'm sorry (dodging the cream pies).. I am rushing some reports in the office, but I promise to update again, if not this week, then next week.

By the way, I've been lurking around this website for quiet sometime, and I should say that I have been really amazed by the wonderful wonderful creations of fans like me, there's, Alaena Night, Kittikat, Rukiahana, Rabbit.. among others. You guys inspired me a lot (so pardon me if some of the twists and plots may seem familiar to some of your works.. but I really try to be original. I hope its okay with you guys) ..and oh, before I forgot, thanks for the cookies!!

PS: bear with some technical/grammatical errors (if you ever find one) I do try to be grammatically correct – Its just that, I'm too excited to upload that I get too stubborn to proof read my works. (yeah I know.. excuses, excuses) Anybody wanna share my cookies??


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: _Sorry for the late update, I went out of town for one week (although its work related, I was able to enjoy the sun and get some tan.. wink) Anyway, I got inspired with my trip so I was able to write some things up, but they are all 'scketches' so far.. I'll be posting them as soon as I finish the details.

Anyway, here's the continuation, I hope you'll like it, because they will finally see each other after painfully thinking and planning what to wear.

Disclaimer: Until I marry Kubo, I cannot even co-own bleach (darn)

I mentioned some brands, just got lazy to re-write the here.. Anyway, you would know that they aren't mine either. (hihi)

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo was the first to arrive at Gotei Hotel's restaurant, he was actually relieved to see an empty table reserved under the name of Urahara Kisuke. Of course, he wouldn't want to give that old hog the luxury of teasing him should he arrive late – especially if that midget super model would arrive before him – hah! He can only imagine the humiliation and embarrassment it would bring him! He smiled triumphantly as he glanced at his Rolex watch - six minutes after seven, he noted. _They are late. _

_They have to be here any minute now. _Japan's youngest television CEO told himself. _Wait! What if that old man Kisuke is just kidding me?! What if there isn't really a meeting?! What if he's just playing with me all along?! _

Feeling a sudden gush of panic, he tried looking around to see any familiar face. Of course, if Urahara Kisuke would play a sick joke on him, he would definitely ask people – people THEY KNOW to watch him as he stupidly fall for his evil plans. Hell, he might even videotape the whole thing and post it on youtube the next day!

_Damn him! If this is a big joke, I swear I'm going to kill that old bastard! Godfather or not, I'm going to make Yourichi-san a widow before midnight tonight! _A waiter who was about to give him the menu backed out upon seeing the murderous look forming in his amber eyes.

"Ichigo-saaaaaaan!!! I can see that you're quiet early! My, aren't we excited?" The pale yellow haired man, who was the object of his murderous thoughts a while ago suddenly appeared on his side, grinning under his favorite fan.

"I'm not early! You were late!" the younger man retorted, blushing a little bit. "And what's with that clothes?! We are going to meet a client! What kind of impression are you going to give them with that kind of rag you are wearing!" he added as veins started to pop out of his head.

Amused at his godson's rant, Urahara Kisuke grinned as he took the seat beside him. "Ouch. I'm being blasted verbally by my very own one-and-only beloved godson! I am soooo offended." The older man said in an overly dramatic voice and expression.

"You know how your godfather hate formalities Ichigo-san, what is so wrong with this shirt and slacks anyway? Well, unlike some orange head I know, who really went out of his way to dress up to impress a certain Kuchiki doll, I don't have the resources to buy Armani polo and Ralph Lauren jeans." He continued, glancing at Ichigo's white Armani polo and Ralph Lauren jeans.

Gritting his teeth and blushing tremendously, Ichigo glared under his breath, "You are Japan's 12th riches man, goddammit! And I DID NOT DRESS UP FOR THIS MEETING!!! I am just dressing up appropriately because we are meeting an important client and we are representing Tokyo Zangetsu – unfortunately for me, my genius godfather/Vice President for Entertainment seemed to have lost his mind and forgot that!" _What have I done to deserve this man for a godparent??_ He sighed, closing his eyes exaggeratedly – not wanting to look at the old man.

"Come on Ichigo-san, it is normal to feel the nerves and be a bit nervous – but you don't have to be jumpy like that. You see, she might notice! That wouldn't be pretty, isn't it?" ignoring his rant and obvious murderous state, Urahara Kisuke winked at his godson, with a malicious grin.

"Shut up!"

"Kisuke Urahara?"

"That will have to be me, Mi lady." Flashing a big smile, the skinny producer accepted the smaller girl's handshake, assisting her as she took her chair.

Ichigo's attention was caught by a blonde freckled girl, around Rukia's height. _And_ w_ho could this be? _He thought.

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo, our "boss". The new Chief Executive Officer of Tokyo Zangetsu" Kisuke said casually, as he gestured them to shake hands.

"Oh. So you are the famous Kurosaki eh? I've heard so many things about you" Saguraki Hiyori said with a smirk as she shook the orange haired CEO's hand.

"He was very insistent to get your client for this new show. To tell you honestly, this was actually HIS idea, and the whole show was tailor made for Ms Kuchiki." His good-for-nothing godfather exclaimed even before he could greet the new comer.

"WHAT THE.. !! I DID NOT..!" Shocked at his godfather's remarks, Ichigo blurted out rather loudly. Enraged, Ichigo shouted, oblivious to the attention he is suddenly getting from the other customers. Which fortunately - or unfortunately for him, he was cut mid sentence by the arrival of a certain somebody whom, he was anticipating to see.

* * *

_Come on Kuchiki.. deep breath.. deep breath.. you are here on a mission. Don't you dare embarrass your self in front of that Kurosaki. _It took Kuchiki Rukia several seconds before she had the courage to step inside one of Japan's most coveted restaurant, taking several deep breaths before smiling to the valet, aware that everybody's attention is now on her 4'9 figure.

The smallest international super model walked up to the reserved table as if she is gliding on air, with her toes as if not touching the ground. Yes, she is using her signature walk in the catwalk, trying very hard not to look tensed and nervous – smiling at every adoring gaze she sees.

Wearing a white Grecian inspired flowing dress, long enough to be a night dress, but short enough to be a blouse. Her small delicate shoulders accentuated by golden brooches, holding the whole dress ensemble with three tear-like diamond drops sparkling shamelessly against the pure whiteness of the cloth. The dress is draped elegantly, emphasizing each delicate curves that the owner has, its neckline opening from shoulder to shoulder, giving off a fair view of her silky shoulders, back and upper chest, with its length stopping a few inches below the her thigh. A black satin shorts hiding just underneath the shimmery garment is a welcome surprise to the prying eyes, adding more mystery and seduction to the owner. To cap her outfit, Rukia elegantly gathered her hair up for an elegant French twist, her creamy white neck exposed, her ears hosts to golden chandelier earrings with amethyst crystals.

For the second time since the first time he saw her, Kurosaki Ichigo felt his world coming to a sudden halt. What is it with the petite super model that turns his world upside down, he doesn't really bother to think, swallowing three times to ease his uneasiness. _No.. Don't look at her, Fuck. Don't look at her!! Don't give her the satisfaction that you actually are looking at her and finding her beautiful – wait, beautiful isn't even enough to describe her! She's gorgeous.. no, scrap that.. she's just too.. perfect..Aw shit. _The orange haired CEO practically scolding himself for out rightly drooling over the Kuchiki princess. It took all his might and will power to snap out of his hypnotism and look away from her, trying to put his dwindling attention to the menu in front of him. _That's it Kurosaki, think of food! Food! Food! …gaaaaah! Food!! Not flesh!.. Darn!FOOD!! _Big droplets of sweat now forming in his tangerine nape and forehead despite the heavy air-conditioning in the Gotei Hotel.

"Ooops, I guess I need to apologize for being late, I should really have brought my driver with me but.."

"You mean you drove?!" Saguraki Hiyori glared, giving Rukia the "oh-no-not-again" look.

"Errr, He's got a family emergency and I didn't want to bother him Hiyori-san" the raven haired girl explained, trying to stop herself from silently examining the orange haired man seating across her.

Kurosaki Ichigo opted for a casual look. Donning a white Armani log sleeve polo, folded carefully, giving emphasis to his well-toned arms, a silver Rolex watch in his left arm, and a Ralph Lauren faded pants completing the laid-back, casual look. For Rukia, he looked so dashing, she would know a few male models who would go bankrupt should Ichigo decide to pursue modeling.

"Well, well, well, If I may introduce my self and my BOSS, mi lady" Urahara Kisuke strecthed his arms, poking the 'oblivious' Ichigo in the process.

"Urahara Kisuke, your humble servant, and this young guy over here, is my BOSS, the new Chief Executive Officer of TV Zangetsu, Kurosaki Ichigo. I believe you have already met?" the blonde haired producer/director smiled sheepishly as he offered his hand to the smaller raven haired girl.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the genius behind many groundbreaking movies and projects" Rukia replied, using her 'adorable' smile that makes Ichigo winced of annoyance.

"And Oh, it is great to see you again Kurosaki-kun" vowing her head a bit, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Same here" the orange haired managed to reply in between glaring at Urahara and flashing his infamous scowl.

"So, maybe we could get down to business" a pouting Hiyori exclaimed, breaking the uneasy exchanging of gaze between the two youngsters.

"Ah, nothing beats dinner while discussing show business" Kisuke announced as called on the waiters.

All throughout the dinner/meeting, Ichigo can't help but be bothered by Rukia's dress. The dress was gorgeous – yes, and it fits her so perfectly that she looked like a Greek-goddess personified, the hardest part of it though is ignoring the fact that everybody in the freaking restaurant is looking at her with interest and fascination. Kurosaki Ichigo is not he jealous type – but he sure doesn't want to share his 'things' to everyone, especially if this 'thing' is a certain raven haired midget who happen to sit unassumingly across him. _Screw that dress. _As he tries to throw deadly glares to each and every man looking at her way.

"Is there something wrong with your steak Kurosaki-kun?" Hiyori innocently asked, as she watched him scowl at every male species in the room.

Rukia, who tried to be quiet most of the time shot him a quissical look her dark blue eyes finally meeting his auburn orbs.

"I… I…" _Shit. Say something useful.. say something useful.. Fuck Kurosaki.. don't stammer.. don't stammer…Gaaaaah!! _Ichigo felt his stomach twitching, never in his entire life had he stammered – and worst, in front of Kuchiki Rukia AND Urahara Kisuke.

"I.. I need to go to the comfort room…please excuse me" he finally said, only to realize the implication of his words afterwards, as he overhear Kisuke whispering something about the medium rare steak and upset stomach. _Oh God!_

* * *

Rukia knew that she was winning in their self imposed silent war. She smiles triumphantly as finishes her smoked blue marlin.

"Excuse me, Kuchiki Rukia?" A tattooed red haired man suddenly appeared on her side grinning shyly as he scratches his flaming red hair.

"I…I'm sorry for popping out like this, but I'm a huge fan. I'm Abarai Renji"

After a few minutes of composing himself, Ichigo decided to go back to his chair, only to find Rukia missing, and worst – talking to some tattooed guy on another table.

"Oh, I hope it's okay that Rukia-chan has to leave the table for a while." Hiyori informed him as he seated himself.

"Shush, its okay Hiyori-san. We are almost finished anyway. Let's give our Kuchiki-san a break, besides, its not everyday that you get to meet your long time crush ne?"

_So, he is a fan. Hah. What kind of a basketball freak would go star struck over that midget, enough to bring her on his table. To think that I used to watch hi games. What a total bummer. _Ichigo knew the guy, in fact, they have been introduced before. Abarai Renji is one of Japan's well loved athletes – being the only Japanese to make it in the NBA.

"Yeah, Rukia's been secretly going gaga over him. She's a big sports fan. She's been begging me to look for a project with him so they could meet up, but it seems like fate has its way on certain things and certain people" Hiyori smirked as she glanced over her shoulder to see Rukia gigling at something the red haired cager is whispering to her.

Kurosaki Ichigo felt his heart beating so fast. Never in his entire life had he felt this kind of emotion so close to rage. _You are just mad because she's now flirting with another guy. _A small voice inside his head taunted him, adding fury to his rage. _No Rukia, you cannot get way from me – not this fucking time. _With a dark shadow glooming over his face, he coldly said his goodbyes to the two figures in the table. Without looking back, he headed for the door. Kisuke smiled knowingly at his godson while Hiyori bade him goodbye, apologetic that Rukia wasn't able to thank him for the project.

Just before Ichigo reached his two-door Carerra, he reached for his phone and dialled a number.

"Ishda… "

To be continued

* * *

Yup.. he called Ishda, 'the news anchor' .. are you wondering why?  


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for all the reviewers, I really appreciate it you guys pressuring me to update faster (hahahaha.Yeah, I'm often guilt stricken everytime I read your emails/reviews, but it's a good kind of guiltyness I guess)

Anyway, this story also have side pairings – like Ishihime, YuroUrahara – for now. Regarding Rukia's height (4'9 isn't really an ideal height for a super model) I do have an 'excuse' and I will write it in the upcoming chapters – together with the 'real story' why Rukia and Ichigo have to separate eight years ago.

Disclaimer : Nope, I haven't married KT yet.. but you just wait till I co-own it. (If that time will ever come, I'm going to make it sooooo IchiRuki cannon!!!) (insert evil laughter here. BOHAHAHAHAHA)

* * *

Yamada Hanataro's life has been nothing but uneventful. As a child, he was practically invisible at home or even at school. No, he wasn't really the type who was always being bullied – infact, he was so 'invisible' that even the bullies themselves fail to notice him. This is probably the reason why he decided to enter the Tokyo Police Academy after high school. To his dismay though, his boring and tedious life never changed even just a bit. Two years after his graduation, he found himself manning the Police Academy Library – with the old books and dusty shelves, it seemed like his doomed life will never get any better, until he met Shiba Ganju.

Shiba Ganju is the youngest among the three Shiba siblings. His Eldest brother, Kaien has been working as a secret agent for the Royal Family of Japan, his whereabouts are currently unknown because of the dangerous nature of his job. Kuukaku, the second and only female sibling used to be a topnotch FBI agent, few years ago after Kaien's 'disappearance', she took an early retirement from work to oversee the Shiba household. She is currently the Vice President for Safety and Security at Japan's largest television network - Tokyo Zangetsu. Because of the dangerous nature of police/military jobs, Ganju has been commanded not to involve himself in any job that would require him to hold a deadly weapon or track down criminals of some sorts – but Ganju has never been the type who follows the rules. Even if it would cause him to break few bones and earn few bruises from her _verrry_ sweet tempered nee-san, he found himself looking for 'trouble'.

The day Ganju and Hanataro met each other is the day they were finally able to achieve their dreams – Hanataro finally finding himself in the middle of action, and Ganju, finally following what he really wanted to do – to become a private detective. With Ganju having the money, and Hanataro the background for the license, they were able to set up a Private Detective Firm aiming to help alleviate crime in Tokyo City (well, atleast that's how Ganju would like to describe it). The set up was simple, Hanataro does the research from the office – while Ganju does all the dirty field work – and everything was doing perfect until the day they met Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kurosaki Ichigo was raging in anger when he walked out the Gotei Hotel. He knew he has to go out fast – going berserk and kicking a certain red-haired man at Japan's classiest hotel wouldn't make a nice headline for Tokyo Zangetsu's newest CEO, especially if the red-haired man he wanted to strangle so violently is one of Japan's most beloved athletes. _

_Trembling with anger, he decided to call his bestfriend – Ishda. During times like this when he cannot think logically, it pays to have someone like Ishda who is more than willing to think in behalf of him. _

"_Ishda.." _

"_Kurosaki, this has to be a life and death kind of call, or I swear to Kami, I'm going to shave your head!"catching his breath, Uruyuu Ishda answered from the other line. _

"_Oh.. did I interrupted something?" Ichigo said, blushing mildly for his bestfriend._

"_Shut up. You totally ruined it." _

"_Err.. sorry, I didn't know you were with Inoue-san, I thought your'e working." the orange haired CEO find himself stalling, suddenly feeling embarrassed for the favor he is about to ask._

"_And make you richer every minute?! No way." Ichigo heard him snort. "Come on pal, spill the beans because I have to go back to my bride-to-be before she changes her mind" his dark haired friend added._

_Ichigo found himself smiling, Inoue and Ishda are getting married next month. Who would have thought that his nerdy four-eyed friend would be able to get Inoue Orihime, one of the hottest girls in highschool? A sudden pang of envy shot through his heart, his friends are starting a new life together, how come he cannot start his? An image of a certain petite raven haired model in a white wedding gown suddenly flashed his mind. He bitterly smiled._

"_Listen, I need to know everything there is to know about Kuchiki Rukia – where she lives, her contact numbers, her whereabouts for the past 8 years, her personal life – EVERYTHING there is to know about her. And for starters, I need to know where she lives right now."_

_He heard Ishda chuckle. _

Kurosaki Ichigo entered what seemed like a travel agency. He actually hesitated upon seeing the travel posters and brochures plastered all over the window glass. He glanced at a piece of paper Ishda sent him to double check the address. Although he is in doubt, he decided to check the place anyway since Ishda hardly make a mistake.

"Ohayo! How can we help you sir?" greeted the dark haired receptionist.

"Err.. Sorry, I must have gotten the wrong address." The orange haired CEO dismissively replied after scanning the place. _Nah. There is no way I this could be their office. _He thought as he turned his back.

"A..wait sir! Are you looking for Bonnie-chan and Hisagumaru?" the slim receptionist almost fell off his chair as he hurriedly ran before he could reach the door.

With his scowl plastered, he intently gazed at the smaller man who is now nervously scratching his head.

"I.. err.. I.. I'm Yamada Hanataro, b..but I am also known as Hisagumaru. A-are you Kurosaki Ichigo-san?"

Tilting his head sideways, as if closely scrutinizing the youngman, Kurosaki Ichigo partly raised an eyebrow.

"W..we have been expecting you Kurosaki-san! Uruyuu-san had told us that you will be dropping by today. I..in fact, we already have some of the information that you asked.." stammering, Hanataro awkardly exclaimed.

"W..we were the ones who opened Ms. Kuchiki's house for you last night."

_Flashback_

_Kuchiki Rukia inserted her elevator keys and pressed the "P" button as the elevator closes its door. God, she was so exhausted. She glanced at her bronze bracelet watch, thirty minutes past twelve. _

_She was not expecting to see Abarai Renji of all people at the Gotei Hotel. And she didn't just meet him, he even asked for her number and offered her a ride home – not to mention the after dinner club he brought her. If not only for Hiyori's constant phone calls and text messages, reminding her of an interview with Cosmopolitan Magazine, she'd most probably be with Renji until now. Oh, she can't wait to tell Nanao-chan and Rangiku-san about it. Gosh, she's had the biggest crush on the cager since he entered the NBA! She is a really big fan – infact, she even subscribed to his yahoogroup fanclub. And well, thanks to his presence, she has – atleast for the meantime took her mind off a certain orange haired Kurosaki, whom to her dismay had left early because of a certain business appointment. _

_Rukia was even humming a happy tune as she entered her pad at Shiyaruki Residences Hotel's penthouse._

"_Is this how you spend your free time here in Japan? Getting drunk and flirting with the newest hunk in town" Rukia's eyes grew wide as a grim faced Kurosaki Ichigo greeted her, his amber eyes hidden by a dangerous shadow. _

"_W…W-what are you doing here?!" _

"_Is drinking and flirting a part of 'super model guidebook'?!" ignoring her remarks, her childhood friend stood up and started to walk towards her._

"_You didn't answer my question! How did you get in here?! Have you ever heard of the word 'trespassing' Kurosaki?!" she tried to fight back, trying to conceal her swaying legs and trembling body._ God! Why do you always have this effect on me? _She silently cursed._

_Unpertubed by her threats, Kurosaki Ichigo stood towering over her – trying to intently gaze at her eyes, as if hoping to read her mind by looking at her dark violet orbs. Swallowing hard, Kuchiki Rukia found herself walking backwards, not wanting to fight him head to head. _

"_What the hell do you want Kurosaki?! You do understand that I can charge you with.. with.." she found her voice trailing as she felt her back pinned on the wall._

"_Charge me with what?" Ichigo menacingly said, inkling more closer to her now._

_Rukia shut her eyes, she suddenly found herself desperately gasping for some air as if her world has been diminished with the presence of Kurosaki Ichigo, and it didn't help that she can very well feel his warm breath on her forehead, and the deliriously scent of his cologne – awakening every fiber of her senses._

"_Charge me with what Rukia?" he said, lowering his head, only to stop a few centimeters from her face._

"_Look at me… Rukia …" Ichigo said hoarsely, taking a deep breath, as he reached for her bare shoulders. _Kami! Why does she has to smell so sweet?! _He unconciously told himself. _

_Rukia shivered as she felt a jolt of electricity passing through her veins when his skin touched hers._

"_I..Ichigo.."_

_Ichigo almost cried. She called him by his name… after eight painful years full of longing, he finally heard her say his name. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead on her forehead, his hands, now engulfing her tiny head._

"_Say that again Rukia.. please.." he said, his rugged voice trailing, as if he is about to cry any minute._

_Rukia's heart almost melted. This was the first time he ever saw the 'great' Kurosaki Ichigo so close to crying. She doesn't even need to open her eyes to sense that he is in a very vulnerable state right now. Oh, how she loved to touch his hair, to feel his body against her, feel his warmth and smell his scent. But she can't. She just can't. _

"_This is wrong Ichigo. This is so wrong." A single tear fell as she broke the contact. Walking towards a nearby chair, she avoided his gaze as she spoke, "Please go. We have nothing to talk about, Kurosaki-san. J.. Just let me go.. and try to forget me.. " _

_A deep sigh was heard as he walked towards the elevator. "Tell me Rukia, how can I let go of something I never really had?" _

Ichigo felt his heart tightened as he remembered the last night's incident. He was so damn close in baring his soul to Rukia. So damn close…

"Errr.. is everything alright Kurosaki-san?" Hanataro interrupted his thoughts. The poor guy must have seen his face soften.

"Y-yes. Sorry about that..."

"Its okay Kurosaki-san.. It must be the weather! Really, I've been feeling a bit sick because of the heat! Do you think it's the global warming thing?" the orange haired CEO coughed to remind Hanataro of their 'business'.

"Oh.. sorry about that Kurosaki-san!" embarrasedly said, "Shall we go inside our real office then?"

* * *

Bonnie-chan and Hisagumaru's Private Detective office can be reached through a secret passage under Hanataro's counter. Party dimmed to complete the mysterious 'private detective effect', the office was relatively bigger than its 'travel agency' counter part. The room was filled with bookshelves containing big folders with what seemed like index numbers. Several LCD screens are also arranged in one corner which is connected to some cables and machineries. _So this is where they do their stuffs huh. Interesting. _Ichigo thought as he scanned the place.

"Kurosaki-san, please feel at home and take a seat" Hanataro smilingly said as he gestured Ichigo to an eight-seater conference table.

"Here's the information that we have gathered about Kuchiki Rukia". He continued, handling out a black folder to Ichigo.

"You work quiet fast, I have to say that I really am impressed." The orange haired client said in a serious tone, as he opened the folder.

"Err… honestly speaking, there has been a handful who have requested for Ms Kuchiki's information. S-she's been really a hot item since she started modeling" Hanataro proudly exclaimed, only to stop when his client abruptly closed his folder and murderously looking at him.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia drank the last of her jasmine tea. She just finished her interview with Tokyo Cosmopolitan Magazine due for release in two weeks. She is scheduled to have a pictorial with them tomorrow for the magazine's cover.

She can't help but chuckle as she remembered her interviewer's minor teasing. Apparently, some gossip makers have started talking about her and Hisagi, and after last night's events, she is now being linked with 'the hunk' Abarai Renji.

_These people wouldn't probably rest until I get married. _She smiled as coyly played her teacup. _Married. _She thought. _I used to dream of getting married to Ichigo – and only with Ichigo. And just like any other dreams, it will never come true – ever. _She sighed, remembering why she spent the whole two hours rectifying her eye bugs brought about by HIS sudden visit last night. _Damn that guy. He won't really quit until he gets what he wants. _Closing her eyes, she heard a tiny voice inside her head scolding her. _But you made sure he won't come back again – don't you? You made that pretty clear last night. _She let out another sigh.

"A slam dunk for your thoughts?" a grinning Abarai Renji greeted the day dreaming midget super model.

"Abarai-san! How are you?" she replied, immediately beaming as she saw his smiling face.

"Aw. I thought we have already agreed that you will call me by my first name?" he said, acting offended.

Rukia turned a little scarlett as she tries to apologize. "Oh, I am so sorry R-Renji. It's just…"

"Ooops! No buts!! Come on, I'll take your apology if you go out for lunch with me. I believe you don't have any more schedules today ne?" the red haired cager winked, making Rukia blush even more.

"Well.. I am scheduled to do my grocery today" the raven haired super model nonchantly replied.

"Hah! You should see me push those grocery carts, people say I look so mouthwateringly handsome!" he gamely said, as he widens his smile.

"To see is to believe I suppose" _Maybe, just maybe. I could finally go on with my life without Kurosaki Ichigo. _She smiled, as she reached for Renji's right arm.

* * *

"Yeah, I know Jushiro, I know. Don't worry, I'll let Kisuke know. Thank you for informing us." Shounin Yorichi frowned as she ended the call.

"What is wrong my Yorichan?" a grinning Urahara Kisuke entered her private office, holding what seemed like two cups of coffee.

"Ah.. Kisuke, It's a good thing that you are here. Ukitake called." Massaging her temples, she took her coffee. "God, I knew why I married you! You make the perfect coffee!" she exclaimed as she savoured her coffee's aroma.

The tall man chuckled as he watched his wife enjoy her coffee, positioning himself comfortably on her table.

"Kisuke, about that little 'plan' of yours? Ukitake called. Ichigo will be so pissed when he reads tomorrow's newspapers." She said, giving Urahara Kisuke a concerned look.

To be continued

* * *

I hope you liked it (not too much OOC's I hope).

Well, you probably have an idea why our Kurosaki will be pissed next chapter. (wink) And oh, please pray that my staff would already come back from her vacation so I could update faster (like every two days!)

Ciao. Till next time guys! (And yep, Review if you can – it keeps my conscience heavy for not updating sooner)


	5. Chapter 5

Soooooooorry for the late update. I hope you'll enjoy this one. (Andraq, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. This chapter is dedicated to you. Thank you for your kind words and constant reviews. It really means a lot to me. Cheers!)

Disclaimer: Damn. Bleach ain't mine. KT, marry meeeeee!!!

* * *

"You threatened to abduct Hanatarou and make him a live bait to the sharks of South China Sea. You think that's funny Kurosaki? You think that's mature?."

Despite his calm voice and seemingly casual appearance, Kurosaki Ichigo knew Uruyuu Ishida too well to say that the black haired guy seating across him is very much enraged. It is six o'clock in the morning and he practically dragged Ishida from Orihime's flat to 'talk about some serious business'. Ishida didn't like the idea, but his fiancée eagerly agreed on his behalf saying that 'Ishida-kun shouldn't forget about his career obligation and that she can manage the other details of the wedding even without him' – to the utter loathing of the poor Ishda-kun.

The orange haired heir of the Kurosaki Empire grimaced at his flustered friend. Really, if there is one thing he admired the most about Ishida, it is his uncanny ability to compose himself no matter how awkward or ugly a situation is.

"Ofcourse Ichigo, you find it very amusing and humorous eh? Even if the poor guy has to seek for a professional psychologist after having nightmares of being thrown in the sea by a certain orange haired pirate, you would still think its funny." adjusting his eye glasses and looking away at the window, Kurosaki Ichigo knew his friend is really serious about this one.

"He wouldn't drop the other maniacs who are paying them to spy on my Rukia. How the hell do you think would I react?" He nonchantly said as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, I'm not really sure Kurosaki, – but you know, there is such a thing as PERSUASION." Japan's most awarded news anchor irritably retorted.

"What I told him is the only language of persuasion I know – you knew that." Still unfazed by his bestfriend's remarks, Ichigo managed to let out a laugh. "And see, It worked."

"Oh yeah, too bad that kind of persuading powers cannot affect Rukia-chan, can't it?" for the first time since they arrived at the restaurant, Uruyuu Ishida looked directly and intently at his high school bestfriend. Ishida's words hit Kurosaki Ichigo like an avalanche. He felt his body getting numb, as if the airconditioning of the restaurant suddenly blasted on his body.

"This is all about Rukia-chan, isn't it Ichigo? After all these years, it was still Rukia-chan."

_Flashback_

"_Can I speak with you, Ichigo?"_

_Nineteen year old Kurosaki Ichigo was startled to see Kuchiki Byakuya at their library. Although he knew Rukia's brother since he was young, he still feel this odd aloofness whenever he is around. Maybe its his aristocratic upbringing, or the mere fact that he IS Rukia's brother, Ichigo doesn't really know, all he knows though is that he didn't like it whenever this man is around._

"_Err.. s-sure. I didn't know you were here, Byakuya-san. Can I offer you anything?"_

"_Thank you but I won't stay long." _

_Ichigo held his breath in anticipation of what Kuchiki heir is about to say. And he felt the world crash into his feet as the raven haired man said his next words._

"_I have a favor to ask you… for Rukia."_

_end of flashback_

Kurosaki Ichigo sighed at the image that has been haunting him since that afternoon, that incident that has lead him away from Rukia. _His_ Rukia.

"Do you love her Ichigo? Are you inlove with Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo looked away and shook his head.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia woke up at the sound of her door bell.

Groggily looking at her bedside table, she saw it flash "7:00". Who the hell would wake her up at this unholy hour?! She grumpily thought as she reached for her robe.

"Who is it?" she muttered in between yawning and scratching her raven mane.

"Is it too early for breakfast my cherie?" A beaming Hisagi answered at her paging system.

"Hisagi.. its freaking seven in the morning! What are you doing here?!" slightly amused, Rukia asked, rolling her eyes in the process.

"I hope to discuss it over coffee and croissants" Rukia can almost see Hisagi's to die for smirk on the other end of the line.

"Fine. Get over here." She said smiling, adjusting her robe and opening the elevator door.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo jolted at the flashing red light in his cellular phone. Hanatarou told him that he activated a GPRS/Infrared mechanical thingy on Rukia's home directly to a video streaming device on his phone so he would know when Rukia is home. He has never tried it before – and was never planning to, (ofcourse, he wouldn't want to invade Rukia's privacy!) but the red flashing light seems to tempt him.

"Ichigo, don't tell me..?" Ishida asked, noticing Ichigo's apparent discomfort while staring at his cellular phone. As if on cue, his orange haired friend looked away evading his knowing glare.

"I…"

"You did not let Hanatarou install the GPRS camera on her – don't you?" with his eyes slightly widening at the idea, the man behind the eye glasses managed to let out a disapproving glare on his friend.

"I…I.." Kurosaki Ichigo stuttered, cheeks turning a little red.

"Oh my God Kurosaki.. Are you insane?! What about her privacy?" Ishida almost fell off his chair upon seeing Ichigo's guilty look.

"I know.. I know.. its just that, I want to make sure she's fine. There are people who would like to take advantage of her. How would I know that she'll be safe?!" the orange haired tycoon reasoned out scowling, crossing his arms around his chest, looking threateningly at the uneaten pancakes on his table.

"Really huh. Are you sure its not the possessive part of you speaking here? I mean really, when we were still young, not even a male cockroach is allowed to get near her." The black haired man said, enjoying every minute of torment he is causing his high school bestfriend.

"Shut up. Ofcourse not." He replied looking away, partly pouting his already scowling face.

"Aw. Ofcourse you do. I would have courted her if you're not my bestfriend" Ishida said, earning a death glare from Ichigo.

"See? That's what exactly I am telling you. You wouldn't want male species get near her. She's like a territorial property for you. So stop acting as if you don't care because I know that you're dying to know why that freaking cellphone of yours is beeping like hell." Ishida commented casually, smirking at Ichigo, reaching for the newspaper being given out by the waiter.

"I can't believe you have the guts to call yourself my bestfriend" the orange haired man muttered as he examines his phone – only to be stunned by the image he was seeing.

There is _his_ Rukia, seating on her bar stool, obviously fresh from sleeping, with her tousled hair and robe and that Hisagi guy, with his wet hair, in Rukia's apron (which was pink with a big smiling chappy), cooking something in the oven. Ichigo felt his heart being squeezed by an invisible hand – as if he is going to have a major heart attack anytime soon if he wouldn't get the chance to strangle that black haired model freak Rukia is obviously dating. _Damn him._

"Ichigo? Are you okay?"

"Ichigo?" Ishida tapped Ichigo's arms after he failed to give him a response. "Ichigo, if she's taking a bath or dressing up, for God's sake, give her a little privacy – will you?" with Ichigo still ignoring Ishida, the black haired man just rolled his eyes and continued reading the newspaper.

_Did he spend the night there? Did they just…? Ow shit. _Murderous thoughts are running uncontrollably on his mind now, cursing himself for not checking that goddamn video streaming device on his phone last night to check whether she is sleeping with that bastard or not. _Sleeping with him. _Ichigo is sooooo going to hire an assassin to kill that jerk before the day ends.

"You look like you are about to kill someone Ichigo." Ishida exclaimed chuckling, interrupting the sadistic thoughts running inside his mind.

"Is the man you are planning to kill happens to be a red haired tattooed NBA star?" Ishida continued, tossing the gossip column of the newspaper he is currently reading.

The first picture showed Rukia drinking tea, smiling brightly at Abarai Renji who is just blushing like a preschooler. The next photo is taken at a grocery store, with Renji pushing the cart and Rukia looking puzzled at some juice boxes. The last photo is at the parking lot, with Renji carrying two big grocery boxes and Rukia pulling his arms towards his red sportscar. Written on top of the photos is a big caption that reads: "A MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN: ABARAI RENJI AND KUCHIKI RUKIA"

"Looks like you're going to have a busy day my friend." Uruyuu Ishida said, smiling knowingly at the furious orange haired man. "Yup. I'm going to tell Hanatarou that karma is now digital" he added, before reaching for the newspaper to resume his reading.

* * *

"Croisants! And Bacon! And Fresh orange juice! …You really know how to make a girl happy so early in the morning, don't you Hisagi?" Kuchiki Rukia smiled tenderly at her colleague who looked so damn cute in her apron. "And oh, you're to die for in that apron" she winked before sipping her juice.

"Hah. You know that I do have a verrry gorgeous body – with or without clothes, I am one heck of a man." He playfully smirked at the raven haired super model in front of her.

"Yeah right." She replied rolling he eyes.

"Well, it will be my pleasure to _show_ you my assets if you would let me, ma cherie" the black haired photographer cum model teasingly smiled at her, seating himself beside her.

"Scrap it Hisagi, your charms won't affect me." Kuchiki Rukia grinned at her black haired friend who is now looking at her tenderly.

"What can I do make it affect you ne, Rukia? What can I do to make you love me the way I love you?" Shunsei Hisagi said thoughtfully, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"H-hisagi.."

The black haired male super model reached out to touch Rukia's tousled hair affectionately, "You are so exquisite Rukia, and I will do anything to make you happy"

Rukia cannot believe with what she's hearing, she doesn't know what to say nor how to react. She and Hisagi are good friends, since she had started modeling, it was Hisagi who has constantly supported her despite the some critics' initial apprehension to her because of her height. If not for Hisagi, she would probably have given up on modeling a long time ago. She liked him a lot, but to be his girlfriend, -she is totally speechless.

* * *

"Err.. Kisuke, why exactly are we spying on our godson?" the gorgeous former super model Shiounin Yorichi stifled a yawn as she reached for a piece of bread.

"Sheesh. We have been watching them for what? Two hours now?" she continued pouting.

"My beloved Yorichi-san, I just want to make sure that dim wit godson of ours won't mess up his chances on Rukia-san" a grinning Urahara Kisuke answered, smiling under his favorite paper fan.

"But you didn't do anything about the paparazzi photos, you knew it would enrage him. Look at him now, even Godzilla himself wouldn't dare to touch him." the violet haired woman asked, quizzically.

"Because everything is happening according to plan.. Abarai Renji meeting Rukia-chan while we kept Hisagi busy, Ishida recommending Hanatarou, Ganju installing that video streaming device, Hisagi showing up today, cooking her breakfast and Ichigo watching them through his phone. Ahhh.. I am such a genius for orchestrating this love story Yori-chan! Aren't you proud you're married to this man?? The blond haired man giddily smiled, raising his cup of coffee for a 'toast'

"Is this the penance you swore to take after messing up with Ichigo's love life before?" Yorichi said in a serious tone, after toasting her cup to Kisuke's.

"I take full responsibility with what had happened between the two of them before.. that is why I am determined to get them together this time. I promised Isshin and Byakuya, I won't fail them this time." Urahara Kisuke said in soberly, with half his face covered in the shadows.

"And I know you won't Kisuke. I trust you." Yorichi smiled tenderly, touching her husband's hands, reassuringly.

"Have I told you that Hisagi will be doing the photo shoot for Rukia's talk show today?" Urahara Kisuke smiled widely, a mischievous glint shining in his eyes.

* * *

So, the reason for their 'break up' is unfolding little by little. I hope you can bear with me and have a little patience towards it (smiles brightly) and yup, you heard it from the man himself, Urahara has something to do with 'it'. (wink)

Please review if you liked it (especially you andraq. smiles) (And yeah, my other fanfic too its entitled "Drabbles 101" about Ichigo being jealous of Rukia's new suitor (yeah, I totally love a jealous Ichigo) if you have time and is willing to take another chance on my work, just check it out.

Till next time! Chill!


End file.
